


Art: "It's a kind of magic!"

by LFB72



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Fluff, Humor, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:32:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Merlin tries to impress Arthur with his skills!' </p><p>Art inspired by Camelittle's wonderful 'Brighter Spells'</p><p>"New to London, and just out of school, Merlin really needs this magician job to work out. However terrifying Morgana is, it's really kind of her to give him this opportunity to work for tips at her party, and he’s got the sleight of hand thing down to a T. It's just a shame his patter needs work. And his temper. But then his first victim, er client, turns out to be a bit of a prat and he almost loses it completely."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: "It's a kind of magic!"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Camelittle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camelittle/gifts), [Polomonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polomonkey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Brighter Spells](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318882) by [Camelittle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camelittle/pseuds/Camelittle). 



> For the wonderful Camelittle for the inspiration and Polomonky who suggested I draw something to go with

[ ](https://imgur.com/SpAuuEJ)

 

_Arthur took a step back in alarm, eyes widening as the card he’d selected and scribbled on went up in flames between Merlin’s fingers._

_“How on earth did you—?” Arthur’s gaze was fixed on the fire that erupted from Merlin’s now-empty fingertips._

_“Don’t panic, all under control,” said Merlin, with a graceful twist of his hands that quelled the fire. A collective gasp rose from the circle surrounding them, which had grown with the sudden burst of light. One of them even clapped. Merlin felt quite smug..._

_...“I expect you’re wondering what happened to the card,” interrupted Merlin. He cupped his left hand into a fist, and tapped it twice. “Abracadabra!” With a sharp, hissing exhale, he blew on his fist, turning it and opening to reveal a surprised-looking frog, which promptly jumped into Arthur’s pocket. The one that was already occupied by a very posh looking silk handkerchief, embroidered with a tiny golden dragon in one corner. “Oops! So sorry, let me get that out for you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> This may not be completely accurate - but artistic licence and all that! Hope you like it!


End file.
